Entre lobos hambrientos
by krasni
Summary: Luego de un terrible accidente, ellos toman una temible decisión para protegerse.  Ahora doce años después, aparecen las consecuencias.


Entre lobos hambrientos

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La chica suspiro con cansancio, habían pasado ya doce años desde que el había _desparecido_.

No podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa, luego de tanto tiempo.

Tantos errores.

Tanto arrepentimiento.

La chica no hacía otra cosa que sentir pena.

Sabía que lo que hizo.

Lo que hicieron fue terrible.

No merecían la felicidad que tenían.

Pero solo pudo pensar en eso, en aquel tiempo.

Hubiera deseado que las cosas pasen de forma diferente.

Si tan solo el hubiera aceptado.

Si tan solo, ellos no hubieran reaccionado de esa forma.

Pero no podían hacer nada más.

Ella aun tenia pesadillas con ese terrible día.

Ron lo había superado, aunque la chica no sabía cómo.

Después de todo, mataron a su mejor amigo.

En su caso, su ex esposo.

Las cosas se salieron de control esa noche, hubo insultos, golpes y uno de ellos termino muerto.

Hermione sintió tanto temor cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter cayó al suelo.

Tanto temor y desdicha mientras corrió a él para tomarle el pulso.

Ron estaba ahí parado con una mirada incrédula ante lo que hizo.

Solo fue un accidente.

Un terrible accidente.

Pero como el ministerio se lo tomaría.

De repente Hermione y su amante llegan a casa de su esposo, y la chica confiesa serle infiel con su supuesto mejor amigo, se arma una pelea y uno termina muerto.

El ministerio les hubiera creído.

Por supuesto que no.

Lo que hicieron, lo hicieron para proteger a su familia.

Aun cuando se arrepentían de lo que paso con Harry Potter.

La chica sabia que cuando muera una celda en lo más profundo del infierno era lo que le esperaba.

Pero no podían hacer nada.

En aquel tiempo la chica estaba llorando sobre el pecho del cadáver y Ron maldiciéndose por bruto.

No necesitaron mucho tiempo para entender lo que paso.

Lo que hicieron.

Y lo que pasaría ahora.

Llamar al ministerio de magia eh informarles lo que paso, sería lo normal.

Pero no podían hacerlo.

Ambos lo sabían, si el ministerio venia y los interrogaba, no cavia duda que no creerían que fue un accidente, Y Ron sería condenado a Azkaban.

Harry Potter el jefe de los Aurores estaba muerto.

Tarde o temprano, alguien lo encontraría, en la casa.

Y ellos sabían que ellos serian los principales sospechas.

Entonces debían hacer algo.

Estaban aterrados y no pensaban claramente con lo que paso hace unos minutos.

Ron miro a su amor.

Hermione miro a Ron.

¿Que hacemos ahora?

Solo había una opción.

Tenían que deshacerse del cadáver del que alguna vez fue el mejor hombre en sus vidas.

No lo deseaban.

Pero era eso o Azkaban.

Con dolor tomaron la decisión de dejarlo en medio de un bosque.

Enterrarlo no era algo que podían, ya que podría ser descubierto, existen hechizos para eso, y cuando el mundo de los magos encuentre a su salvador desaparecido, usarían cada medio posible para encontrarlo.

Tenía que destruir completamente el cuerpo para salvarse.

El bosque lleno de lobos se encargaría de borrar toda evidencia.

Les dolía hacerlo, pero como todo humano su supervivencia era lo primero.

Hermione con su destacada inteligencia eligió el lugar rápidamente, un bosque a las afueras de Londres. Ron lo llevo, se aseguro que haya lobos cerca y se desapareció.

Hermione diseño el plan para pasar desapercibidos y pidió a Ron, que se aleje por unos días. Al día siguiente la chica llamo al ministerio al departamento de Aurores. Pregunto por su esposo y aclaro que no vino a dormir la noche anterior.

Deán Thomas le dijo que Harry había salido temprano y era extraño.

Unos días después la investigación empezó, no había ninguna evidencia de donde podía estar Potter, Hermione lloro mucho frente a los Aurores.

No tuve que fingir, solo recordar el cadáver de su esposo basto para que la tristeza la invada y los Aurores creyeron cada palabra.

Ron apareció también en su casa, para darle apoyo a la _pobre_ Hermione después de la desaparición de Harry Potter.

Había toda clase de ideas.

Secuestros de ex Mortifagos.

Un accidente con un hechizo de aparición.

Magos que lo mataron por su fama.

Hermione soporto toda clase de cosas, trato de aparentar ser la esposa fiel que esperaba el regreso de su marido. Y dos años después Harry Potter fue oficialmente declarado muerto por el ministerio de magia.

Hermione miro al niño pelirrojo correteando en el jardín de la casa y sonrió.

Le habían puesto Harry en honor a su ex esposo.

El niño leyó toda la historia de su difunto _tío _Harry y le tenía una gran admiración.

Hermione se sintió feliz por eso.

Era como honrar de alguna forma la memoria de Harry, aun cuando ella haya hecho lo que hizo.

Fue una pena, algo que jamás olvidaría.

Pero ella protegió a su familia haciéndolo.

No podía arrepentirse.

— Ya llegue— dijo Ron entrando por la casa.

Se veía bien. Vestido con un traje de alta costura.

Tenía un negocio de proveedor de escobas magias. Habían invertido mucho de la fortuna de Harry Potter en el. Ya que ella como la viuda recibió todo el dinero de su esposo.

Ella trabajaba en el departamento de ley mágica del ministerio de magia y ganaba un sueldo bastante bueno.

Ron miro por la ventana al niño que corría por el jardín feliz de la vida.

— ¿Como estas? — pregunto él.

—Bien— le contesto ella.

—¿Iremos hoy?— pregunto él.

Ella asintió.

Era una costumbre visitar la tumba de Harry, aunque a Ron no le gustaba.

Visitar la tumba del hombre a quien mataste era algo horrible para él, pero Hermione lo consideraba una forma de castigarse.

Si no lo hacia las pesadillas plagaban su cabeza.

Iban todos los años ese día, catorce de julio, el día que Harry Potter murió aun cuando los demás no lo sabían.

— Harry nos vamos— indico el hombre.

EL niño asintió y los siguió y tomo la mano de su madre mientras se desaparecían.

Llegaron a Valle Gordic diez minutos después, tuvieron que dejar a Harry Weasley con la madre de Ron.

Llegaron a la tumba y Hermione deposito unas flores en ella.

— Hola Harry— dijo ella.

Era algo que realmente le avergonzaba.

Saludarlo como si estuviera ahí.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero no tenía otra forma de hacerlo.

¿Como podía hacerlo de otra forma?

— El ministerio aprobó la ley en contra de maldiciones trasformadoras, estarías orgulloso de verlos, Harry. Es todo gracias a ti— indico ella.

Era irónico, durante sus años como Auror el chico no pudo hacer más que dar recomendaciones sobre ciertas maldiciones, y ser ignorado. Pero con su muerte las ideas del chico eran aprobadas unánimemente.

Como si su muerte lo convirtió en el mártir contra las artes oscuras.

Hermione no creía que las cosas hubieran mejorado tanto si él no se _sacrificaba_. O simplemente pensaba esto para evitar sentir más remordimientos.

Dijo de todo, que hizo en la semana hasta que Harry Weasley solo le quedaba un año para entrar en Hogwarts.

Ron estuvo callado todo el tiempo y se acerco cuando Hermione termino.

— Somos felices, Gracias Harry— dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miro algo triste, como si esperase que diga algo mas, pero nada salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

Salieron del cementerio y se aparecieron en la madriguera. Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta, cada uno con diferentes imágenes del niño que vivió en su cabeza.

Entonces notaron que la puerta estaba destruida.

— Merlín— musito Hermione.

Entraron corriendo a toda velocidad y vieron a Molly tirada en el suelo.

— Mama— dijo Ron.

— Molly— susurro Hermione.

Ron fue hasta la mujer y le tomo el pulso, al parecer solo estaba desmayada.

Hermione corrió por toda la casa, buscando a su hijo.

Llego hasta el comedor y encontró a Arthur Weasley inconsciente.

— ¡Athur!—exclamo ella.

Lo despertó y el hombre reacciono al verla.

Con sus padres despiertos buscaron al pequeño Harry durante toda la casa y sus alrededores, no encontraron nada.

Desesperados llamaron a sus amigos y Aurores quienes buscaron durante horas sin hallar rastros del niño.

Molly les dijo que había escuchado la puerta y fue a abrir cuando esta exploto frente a ella, y quedo inconsciente.

Arthur estaba mirando una revista Muggle cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta explotando cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él y quedo inconsciente.

Las horas pasaron y se convirtieron en días.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas.

Y las semanas en meses.

Dos meses pasaron desde que Harry Weasley despareció y el ministerio no tenia pista alguna sobre su paradero.

Hermione se la paso encerrada al no tener noticias de su hijo.

Tenía tanto miedo de que no esté con vida.

¿Quien lo secuestro?

¿Porque lo hizo?

Ron comenzó a pensar que era una especie de castigo por lo que hizo en el pasado.

Mataste a Harry Potter.

Y la paga Harry Weasley

Hermione tenía esos mismos pensamientos.

La imagen de un Harry que sonreía con maldad sosteniendo a su hijo plago su mente.

— Ron— dijo ella.

El chico la miro.

— Llévame con Harry— musito ella.

Ron la miraba no entendiendo, a su hijo no lo tenía el.

— Con el otro— susurro ella.

Ron puso un gesto de horror en su cara.

— Donde lo dejaste, llévame a ese bosque— indico ella.

Ron se negó.

— Necesito ir— indico ella con desesperación.

El pelirrojo suspiro y acantio.

SE desapareció llevando a su esposa con él y se aparecieron en medio de un bosque.

El chico camino y ella lo siguió.

Apunto a un árbol cercano y ella supo que ahí lo había dejado.

Se acerco al árbol y vio que a unos metros había una madriguera de lobos, miro al piso y encontró un hueso partido del tamaño de un dedo y lo tomo.

Tenía que estar segura.

Se desaparecieron y la chica le pidió a Ginny que analice el hueso diciendo que lo encontró en el bosque donde se ocultaron en la búsqueda de los Horcrux.

Ginny no pregunto nada y media hora después le dijo que era el hueso de un hombre, no podía decir de que edad solo que era humano y masculino.

La chica con eso confirmo que Harry Potter estaba muerto, y no pudo tener nada que ver con la desaparición de su hijo.

Sintió mucha pena al siquiera pensar que Harry estuviera vivo y buscando venganza.

Pasaron meses y entonces la chica pedio la esperanza de ver con vida a su hijo. Fue durante la noche que la chica sintió ganas de matarse. Ron se volvía cada vez mas deprimido y ella la verdad no quería saber nada del mundo hasta tener noticias del pequeño Harry.

La chica miro el reloj, las once de la noche. Ron entro a la casa parecía tener noticias.

— Hermione— dijo el chico.

— ¿Si? — pregunto ella.

— Creo que el secuestrador, me mando una carta— indico el chico.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Que dice? ¿Que quiere? ¿Dinero? — pregunto ella desesperada.

Ron le entrego la carta.

_Si quieren ver a su hijo vivo _

_vengan a la antigua y noble casa de los Black_

_Si llaman a cualquier persona por cualquier motivo_

_Matare a su hijo._

Había unos pelos rojos al final de la carta. Hermione sabía que eran de su hijo.

— ¿Que hacemos? — pregunto Ron.

— Vamos, somos dos héroes de guerra, podemos con quien quiera que secuestre a Harry— susurro ella.

Ron asintió.

Llegaron a la casa de Sirius Black y entraron por la puerta. La chica asintió a una señal de Ron para entrar en el living y rápidamente abrió la puerta con la varita en alto.

Vio a un hombre atado en una silla, lo reconoció fácilmente. Ronald Weasley su esposo.

Giro y vio el hombre con quien entro en la casa, con la misma imagen de su esposo que le sonreía burlonamente mientras que le apuntaba con su varita.

El conjuro que lanzo el falso Ron la dejo inconsciente unos segundos después.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró atada a una silla sin su varita, miro hacia adelante y vio a Ron atado a la silla todo golpeado.

Miro hacia el otro lado y vio a una persona que no llegaba a reconocer ya que estaba de espaldas a ella.

— Tu secuestraste a mi hijo— dijo Hermione.

El hombre se dio vuelta y la chica contuvo un grito.

— Hola sangre sucia— escucho ella.

— ¿Malfoy? — dijo ella.

El rubio Slytherin la miro con placer.

Hermione no entendía nada, que hacia ese hombre ahí.

¿Porque hizo esto?

¿Que estaba pasando?

— ¿Porque? — pregunto ella.

Ron en su silla miro a Draco Malfoy con odio.

— O digamos que esto es lo que llamo justicia— indico el chico.

— ¿Que? — dijo ella incrédula.

— Tú lo sabes, cierto. ¿Porque no me metieron en Azkaban? — dijo el rubio.

— Harry intervino en tu favor— dijo la chica recordando el caso.

Malfoy asintió.

— Le debía mucho, me ayudo cuando todos los demás me abandonaron, y no solo a mi— susurro el rubio con furia.

— A mi también— escucho la chica y vio a Theoroden Nott aparecer.

— y a mi— indico Daphne Greengrass apareciendo.

Hermione vio con horror como Blasie Zabini, Astoria Malfoy, Susan Bones y Marcus Flinch aparecían.

¿Que demonios pasaba ahí?

— Lo ayudábamos en sus casos, sabes— dijo Nott.

— Fue su idea que custodiáramos, posibles escondites de Mortifagos— indico Daphne.

— Ese día yo estaba en el bosque— indico Malfoy.

Hermione lo miro sin saber que hacer.

— Vi como Weasley aparecía, con un peso extra— musito Malfoy.

Hermione sintió como las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

— Unos días después me entero de su supuesta desaparición, y meses después me entero que la esposa de Harry Potter...¡SE CASA CON SU ASESINO! —Malfoy grito y le dio una abofeteada tan fuerte que le rompió el labio a la chica.

Hermione lloraba a mares al escucharlo.

— Fue un accidente— dijo ella.

— ¡ACIDENTE! ¡Tú le negaste justicia, le negaste su vida, me entere que te revolcabas con este hijo de mi puta a un cuando el estaba contigo!— Grito con furia mientras golpeaba a Hermione una y otra vez.

Ron gritaba que la deje pero Theoroden y Blasie se encargaron de callarlo a golpes.

—¿Esta muerto?— susurro ella.

Malfoy la miro con desprecio.

— Lo salve de los lobos, y lo lleve con Theoroden, es un medico de confianza y sabe guardar secretos— indico Malfoy.

Hermione estaba en Shock.

Harry estaba vivo.

No lo podía creer.

— ¿Pero donde esta? — susurro ella.

Malfoy la miro con odio.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa asesina? — susurro el furioso.

Hermione bajo la cabeza.

— Díselo Draco— escucho a Daphne.

— Lo olvido todo, su pasado, a nosotros, a ti, a la magia— indico Malfoy— Vive en el mundo Muggle, en América—susurro él.

— ¿Es feliz? — pregunto ella.

— Eso no lo sabrás, te quedaras con las ganas Sangre sucia. ¿Bueno estas lista para irte al infierno?— pregunto él.

Ella lo miro sin saber que decir.

— Voy a hacerte mierda, te golpeare como jamás eh golpeado a nadie, y a tu esposo también, luego seguirá Blasie, Theoroden, Marcus , Daphne, Astoria y Susan— musito Draco— y luego rotos como estarán, los llevaremos a ese bosque donde lo dejaron para morir y los entregaremos a esos lobos que mataron a tu hijo— termino Malfoy.

Hermione recordó el hueso que encontró en el bosque y como Ginny le dijo que era de un humano masculino.

Su hijo estaba muerto.

Ella lo sabía.

Era una venganza.

Una merecida Venganza.

Desgraciadamente ella sabía que no terminaría en el mismo lugar que su hijo.

Ella y Ron se irían directo al infierno.

Cerró los ojos al notar como Malfoy le apuntaba con su varita.

—Crucio—

Draco Malfoy miraba tranquilamente el diario.

_Desaparición del matrimonio de Héroes._

_Hermione y Ronald Weasley desparecieron de su casa, meses después del secuestro de sus hijos, Hermione y Ron conocidos por ayudar al niño que vivió en la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado, desparecieron este viernes a la noche._

_Molly Weasley Madre de Ron dice que fueron secuestrados, aun cuando la casa no muestra señales de ningún ataque._

_Lisa Nott la Auror encargada del caso nos informa que están investigando posibles sospechas del secuestro._

_Una tragedia lo que a pasado con el trió dorado, años después de la desaparición y supuesta muerte de Harry Potter, sus mejores amigos Ronald y su ex esposa Hermione desaparecen de circunstancias tan intrigantes como él._

_¿Habrá aun Mortifagos en busca de venganza?_

_¿Sera un complot de un nuevo lord oscuro?_

Draco dejo de leer el periódico y suspiro.

Salió de la casa, él y su esposa Astoria se mudaron a América. El chico planeaba fingir ser Muggle por un tiempo, se había mudado a la casa que estaba al lado de la de Harry.

El timbre sonó y Draco fue a abrir.

Un joven de ojos verdes le sonrió al verlo.

— hola Draco— dijo el chico.

— James— dijo Draco estrechando la mano de Harry.

— Te vine a invitar, aremos una partida de Póker— le dijo el chico.

Draco asintió.

— Me encanta el póker, andando— dijo saliendo con él.

—Te has enterado, dice que hay lobos en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad— le dijo caminando el chico.

Draco asintió recordando algo que lo lleno de placer.

— Mejor no es estar entre lobos hambrientos— termino el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin


End file.
